


30 Days of Mikannie

by SilverEyedRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Sex in a Church, Vampire AU, all of its consentual dont worry, biting kink, bless, blood trigger warning, cute girlfirends, flu season, halloween-y version, non binary armin, please practice safe sex, stalking trigger warning, that was not safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEyedRaven/pseuds/SilverEyedRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took up a 30 day otp challange, vaguely spoopy mikannie ahoy, drop anchor here. I'll add triggers in the tags as they come up, please check as i would hate to trigger anyone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heres the challenge: http://actualodinson.tumblr.com/post/64547472272/30-day-dark-fandom-otp-writing-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Stains the Teeth (day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> ahh vampire AU's how i love you so
> 
> kinda Annie's POV?
> 
> beware of blood and staliking, my cuties

The girl was very  _very_ warm.

Perhaps that's what Annie liked so much about her.

And she could smell her from miles away, cranberries and the sharp scent of fresh-turned earth, intermingling with the sweet, sweet, metallic tang of her blood. Her blood was all that Annie was supposed to want from her, but forever reason, she wanted more.

The girl drew her out of her home, into the blinding, stinging daylight, day after day after day, until Bertholdt and Reiner had to lock her in, in fear that she would kill herself in the sunlight. They attempted to sooth her burns as she paced the walls of the house, furious and impatient to be let out again.

Annie needed to know her name.

She  _had_ to know it.

Annie stalked her for months, sitting on benches only feet away as the girl waited for the bus to arrive, her silky black hair whipping about in the wind, sitting in booths at restaurants across from her's, spending money she had taken from the wallets of those she had bled like pigs, and that one, electrifying second where Annie had walked past her, and their hands brushed, shooting heat and sparks through Annie's dormant veins. She felt more alive in that single second than she had felt in centuries.

Reiner and Bertholdt had asked, of course, why Annie didn't just kill her. Why she didn't just bite through an artery in her neck and drink her dry. When she didn't answer, Reiner had responded, "I could always bring her back here for you". She had leapt across the table in less than an instant, fangs bared, hands at his neck. "She's  _mine_!" Annie had roared. No one brought up the girl again.

Then, one day, as the leaves slowly painted themselves gold and red, air cooling and nights growing blessedly longer, one of the boys the girl was always with threw his head back laughing and shouted, "Jesus, Mikasa! That's fucking fantastic!" And the name shot through her like lightning.

Mikasa.

_Mikasa._

_Mi-kas-sahh._

She rolled the name around her tongue for hours after, feeling it drip like honey off of her lips, soothe the pain in her throat like a cough drop. She could not of chosen a better name for the red-scarved woman who had become the object of her affections.

Annie began leaving red roses on Mikasa's desk at her work, (careful to only touch them through her sweatshirt so they wouldn't wilt) after the woman had pointed out that they were her favorite to a date she was with. Annie never hurt him, however much she was tempted to, but he never came back. Every day Mikasa would pick it up and smell it, ignoring the hoots and "someone's got an admirer"'s coming from her friends. And she would put it in a vase in the staff room, where it would remain until it wilted and was thrown out. And this pattern continued until one night Mikasa walked home alone.

* * *

 

"Mind if i walk with you? It's cold tonight."

Mikasa jumped slightly, whirling to look at her, her hand twitching around a can of pepper spray, before she relaxes. "Ah, no , of course not."

her voice is rich and caries a slight musical tone to it, despite its quiet flatness.

They walk in silence for a few moments, a healthy two feet of space between them, before Annie realizes that she should introduce herself. "Sorry if i scared you. I've seen you around before, and you looked lonely. I'm Annie."

"I'm Mikasa."

Annie's self control snaps just seconds later, and she shoves Mikasa into an alley, slamming her into the wall and tugging her don to her level using the scarf, exposing her smooth, porcelain neck. Mikasa doesn't even have time to struggle before Annie has sunk her teeth into her neck.

Annie remembers being turned. The pain of it burned into the back of her skull, a sharp ache that slowly spread from her neck to her toes as her father gently lapped at the blood oozing out of the holes in her neck. 

She doesn't feel too bad, however, as Mikasa's blood has to be the sweetest thing she'd ever ever tasted. When she pulls her fangs out, Mikasa collapses into a quivering heap. Annie carries her home, bridal style.

 

Four months later, Eren and Armin go missing as well.

Their bodies are never found, but the count of the bloodless bodies of other people discover triples in rate.


	2. Day Two: Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't separate lovers for two weeks in a war zone and not expect things to get kinky when they find each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in other words, a zombie apocalypse, heartbreak, sex, and a baseball bat named Betsy.  
> im begging you f uckign begging you please listen to Bedroom Hymns and Addicted to Love by Florence and the Machine while reading this.
> 
> Warnings: blood, biting, guns, zombies, and, ahaha, sex. in a church. a catholic church. (I might be a little sorry.)
> 
> Alternate title for this chapter: I'm going to hell all my relatives are catholic they will burst into flames when they see me next

Mikasa has given up on ever seeing Annie again. Two weeks have passed since they got split up on a supply run and she failed to return, two weeks filled with searching, tears, sweat, and the hideous stench of rotting corpses, their black blood splattered and smeared on clothing. She didn't give herself time to grieve, time to sit back and go numb, taking the task of suddenly becoming the sole leader of their small team head-on, avoiding her own room in the apartment they had commandeered, and the places Annie frequented so she wouldn't feel Annie's absence in her bones. So she wouldn't break down entirely. 

"Who's gonna take this section?" Mikasa says, circling a spot on the map of the city they had found. They need more food. They always seem to need more, especially with the air turning cooler and cooler and the leaves flying off the few trees in wide crimson arcs. Reiner keeps saying that they should move down south as fast as possible, before snow begins to set in and they freeze to death, but Armin wants to stay. "The cold will freeze them up before it freezes us," he had said, "So we'll be able to walk around, no problem."

"Me an' Bertholdt." Reiner says, looking grumpy and not exactly awake yet, since Mikasa had barged into their room at five thirty that morning, kicking them out of bed and onto the freezing floor without a second thought.

"That leaves me and An- That leaves me the east side. Ymir, You and Historia hold down the fort." Mikasa doesnt acknowledge the fact that she was about to mention Annie.

Unfortunately, Ymir does.

" _H_ _ell_ no. Mikasa, Annie's not here to have your back. You can't go alone. Let Historia and I go. Just because Annie is fucking _dead_  doesn't mean you can risk your life. You're putting all of us at risk, damn it!"

Historia gasps. " _Ymir!"_

"It's true..." Ymir mutters, staring Mikasa down from across the table. 

"Ymir, you and Historia will stay in the apartment," Mikasa says slowly, without breaking eye contact with Ymir. "And I will go look for supplies. Are we clear?"

Ymir swallows loudly. Eren begins to speak and Mikasa puts a hand over his mouth to silence him, not even blinking when he licks her palm in a feeble attempt to get her to remove her hand. Finally, Ymir nods, just to get Mikasa to break eye contact. Mikasa turns on her heel, grabs one of the medical masks hanging by the door and snaps it on, then leaves, ignoring whatever Eren is almost shouting at her.

* * *

 

The bat that Mikasa is carrying (affectionately nicknamed "Betsy") has proven, time and time again, to be one of the most effective weapons against zombies. But that doesn't mean she doesn't carry a gun. Guns still terrify humans into submission. And humans have become more dangerous than any zombie.

So when she hears footsteps, light and almost undetectable in the light rain, approach her from behind, she doesn't hesitate to free the handgun from its place in her waistband, turn, and point it at the person.

"Hands in the air." She says, staring down the sights at a petite girl wearing a surgical mask like her own, who's also pointing a gun at her.

It's not until she sees her eyes that it clicks.

" _Annie."_

Annies ice blue eyes widen and she reaches up to pull the mask down. "Mikasa?"

Mikasa almost collapses with relief, her knees going weak. Annie's clothing is torn, one of her sneakers has a hole in it, and blood is sprayed across her body. Her hair has been chopped off unevenly to hang around her cheekbones, plastered to her face from the rain. A thin healing cut slices across her forehead and through her right eyebrow. The look in her eyes suggests she's been through more hell in the past two weeks than the entire apocalypse had to offer. Neither of them stop pointing their guns.

Finally Mikasa finds her voice, dragging down her mask as well. "You.. are you bit?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Can we stop with the pointing?" Annie says, "My arm is tired."

"Yeah. Yeah..." Mikasa lowers her gun and clicks the safety back on at the same time Annie does and they tuck it away, stepping closer. Mikasa reaches out to gently cup her face, fingers curling beneath her jaw, thumbs lightly brushing her cheekbones. Annie's slim hands skate over her biceps, down to her ribs, pause at her hips.

"What happened to you?" Mikasa whispers.

Annie hums, staring at Mikasa's lips. "Don't want to talk about it right now. Don't even want to talk right now, if you know what i mean."

Mikasa nods, and within seconds Annie has her pressed to the wall, Mikasa slides down slightly, bending her knee and helping Annie move up onto her thigh, wrapping one arm around her waist, before kissing her hard, their noses bumping and teeth clashing. Annie growls, tilting her head and fisting her hands into Mikasa's hair, and Mikasa grinds her thigh between Annie's legs, flicking her tongue into Annie's mouth when her lips part on a small moan. Mikasa grabs a fistful of Annie's hair and yanks her head back sharply, reveling in the gasping moan the action brings before she bites at Annie's throat, sucking dark hickies into the pale skin.

Annie arches, one hand moving to claw at Mikasa's back before she pulls Mikasa's lips away from her throat, shaking sodden hair out of her eyes. "This isn't the best place," she pants.

Mikasa suddenly remembers that no, the wall of a street corner during broad daylight wasn't the best place for fucking when the world was normal, let alone in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. She slaps the wall of the building she's leaning against. "I cleared this one."

Annie raises an eyebrow. "Mikasa, that's a church."

"A  _catholic_ church."

Annie chuckles, "We're already going straight to hell. Why not enjoy the ride?" She slides off of Mikasa's thigh and almost squeaks when Mikasa picks her up and throws her over her shoulder, carrying her inside. Mikasa  _does_ squeak when Annie takes advantage of her position and squeezes her ass. Once they're in the building, Mikasa sets her down and locks the door, both of them placing their weapons on one of the pews that hasn't been overturned.

Within moments, Annie spins her around and sends her sprawling onto the floor, lying down next to her and slotting one of her thighs between Mikasa's and grinding it up against her clit, almost snarling between the clashing of their lips and tangled tongues. "This is beyond sacrilegious. " She hisses, swallowing Mikasa's soft moan of pleasure with another rough kiss.

Mikasa rakes her nails across the sensitive spot at the nape of Annie's neck, watching her freeze up and moan softly, rutting down onto Mikasa's thigh. Mikasa's lips travel down across her jaw and neck in sharp nips and soft kisses before she reaches the spot where Annie's neck reaches her shoulder and bites  _hard_ before sucking a dark bruise into the skin. 

Annie shivers and aches, feeling arousal pool hot in her gut, then she slides her hands up under her lover's shirt to play with her nipples, rolling the soft rosy buds between her forefinger and her thumb. Mikasa growls and flips Annie onto her stomach, lying half on top of her and snaking her hand down to fumble with the clasp of her jeans. Her lips brush the back of Annie's neck as she whispers " _Are you sure_?"

" _Yes_. Fuck, Mikasa, get  _on_ with it!"

The way she growls her name makes the urgency of their actions pulse in Mikasa's veins, and she fumbles with Annie's jeans for only moments longer, reaching to rub teasing circles around her clit through her panties. She huffs a hot breath over Annie's neck, and the shorter girl chokes, bringing her hand up to her mouth and biting it hard to muffle the sounds she's making.

Mikasa decides that won't do. " _Leonhardt._ Let me _hear_ you." When Annie doesnt move, she bites down on the back of her neck again. Annie twitches, but her hand doesn't move, so Mikasa continues, her voice a low growl vibrating into Annie's ears as she makes light, delicate passes with her fingertips over her clit, occasional slipping down further to skim across the rapidly spreading damp patch in her underwear.

"I want to hear you screaming my name as i fuck you, hard and rough and _filthy_ into the floor of the church, have you yelling profanities in a house of god. I want you to say my name like it's a damn prayer, like it's the only thing you know. I want you to beg for more, i want you screaming like it's a hymn. I want -"

"Jesus _Christ_ , Mikasa. D-don't fucking - _ah-h_ \- wax poetic while you're screwing me on he floor of a church..."

Mikasa hums and nips at the nape of Annie's neck again, finally slipping her hand under Annie's underwear to slide a long, slim finger inside of her. 

Annie groans and digs her finger into the thin carpet, arching her spine when a second finger joins the first, thrusting in and out of her wet heat roughly, the heel of Mikasa's palm creating sweet, hot friction on her clit. " _G-god, Mikasa!_ Fuck!"

Annie howls as Mikasa bites the nape of her neck again, hard enough to draw a few droplets of blood, her fingers clawing at the rug, eyes rolling shut. "Please,  _please_ , oh god Mikasa fuck me  _harder harder f-fuck me please!_ "

Mikasa obliges her, using her tongue to soothe the bite that she's left, then biting into her neck again, slipping a third finger into Annie and thrusting them roughly, twisting and curling her fingers to rub hard against a sweet spot inside of her, the heel of her palm grinding roughly, and it only takes a few seconds before Annie is twisting and screaming so loudly that Mikasa is sure everyone within a mile has heard, clamping tight around her, eyes shutting tightly. Her scream ends with a quavering whine as the aftershocks of her orgasm wash over her. Mikasa gently removes her fingers and wipes them off on the carpet, using her clean hand to gently stroke Annie's much shorter hair soothingly, murmuring sweet nothings into her girlfriend's ear.

When Annie picks up her head again, her pupils blown wide, and she has to blink a few times before they focus on Mikasa's face. " _Fuck._ " she says. "Want me to... Want me to repay the favor?"

They both jump as something slams into the church's door, makes a guttural grunting sound, then slams into it again.

Mikasa looks at the door, then back at Annie, ignoring the way arousal curls in her stomach. "Later. Definitely later. Right now probably isn't a good time."

"Might've been just a bit too loud."

"A bit, yeah. Ready for some post-coital zombie killing?" Mikasa says, and they both laugh nervously. Mikasa helps Annie to her feet and grabs the gear they left on the pew as Annie zips her jeans, hands still shaking slightly.

They stop by the door, and Mikasa tilts Annie's chin up so that they're looking each other in the eye.

"Hey," She says, "I love you."

Annie rolls her eyes and yanks her down by her scarf to kiss her sweetly. "I know. I love you too, you ass."

They snap on their masks and throw open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE FUCK SCHOOL AND LIFE GOT IN THE WAY IM SO SORRY an d whoof im never trying smut ever again noope sorry  
> we should be back on track now though!! i wont be doing any of the nsfw prompts from now on though. i dont need to be any more of a disappointment to my mother. At least not on a timetable, anyways.  
> this is unedited and written at five AM. If you spot any major errors, please point them out!  
> thank you for reading this, i hope you're enjoying it so far!


	3. Day Three: Physical Ailments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love cold and flu season." Annie says, dropping her lunch tray on the table beside Mikasa.  
> Mikasa blinks at her, confused. "Why?"  
> "Because. It's like the Hunger Games, but with immune systems. And I'm always the victor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high school AU in which Annie jinxes herself, people place bets on who's immune system is going to fail them first, Mama Mikasa makes an appearance, and Connie probably practices witchcraft in order to win bets.
> 
> they're like... 17 in this. And Armin is non-binary.
> 
> Warnings: Idk man if icky colds bug you then maybe dont read this.
> 
> Im basing this off of my highschool, which only has around.... 37 students? and we share with middle and elementary students, so not your typical high school.
> 
> Alternate Title: Annie is clingy when she's sick.

Mikasa doesn't quite know what to make of their new high school. It only took a matter of days for her, Eren, and Armin to fit in, but they still feel excluded sometimes with the tight-knit community the students thrive within, even after Mikasa begins dating Annie.

Occasionally, little pieces of the puzzle click into place, like now.

Annie walks up to the table where most of them are sitting. "I love cold and flu season." Annie says, dropping her lunch tray on the table beside Mikasa.

Mikasa blinks at her, confused. "Why?"

"Because. It's like the Hunger Games, but with immune systems. And I'm always the victor."

"What?" Connie says, his head shooting up. Mikasa had been sure he had been asleep, because he hadn't been making any attempt to stop Sasha from eating all of his fries. "Is it that time already? Is Mina out?"

"Yep. Thomas is in, too, saw 'im in math. Looking thoroughly miserable, as per usual, spreading the flu around like always. Asshole." Bits of fries fly everywhere when Sasha speaks, and Mikasa wrinkles her nose.

"So that's why you all hate the guy so much?" Armin asks from her other side, cocking their head quizzically.

"Sometimes i forget you just moved here. Yeah, him and Mina. Well, we don't  _hate_  Mina, she's as sweet as they get. But she always get sick first. And then Thomas gets it, 'cus they're best friends, or something. What was it they were calling it again?" Connie asks.

"Queer-platonic relationship." Marco supplies helpfully from the floor where he, Eren ,and Jean are sitting.

"Thanks. Because they're in a queer-platonic relationship. So then, because Thomas is a stubborn dick, he comes in anyway. And then he gets sent home in the middle of the day. But by then it's too late, and we're all infected." Connie leans across the table towards her like he's telling some sort of scary story, his voice dropping in pitch. "And then by tomorrow, people will start dropping like flies."

Sasha jams the last fry down her gullet before interjecting. "And so, to take the edge off of the sadness about the fact that we're all going to almost die, every year we have a betting pool as to who is gonna get sick first."

Connie grabs his bag of fries, look into it, and frowns. "Sash, you ate all my fries."

Sasha just shrugs. "You snooze, you lose, Springer." The brunette girl reaches into her bra and pulls out a wrinkled twenty dollar bill, slapping it onto the table. "Twenty bucks says Tall and Sweaty goes first."

Bertholdt squawks, then pulls out a few dollars and places them on top of Sasha's twenty. "R-Reiner." He prompt buries his face in Reiner's shoulder, apologizing softly. Reiner looks unaffected, bringing one hand up to run through his boyfriend's hair. He also slaps a few bucks onto the table, grinning. "Jeanbo!"

Jean makes an aggravated noise at being called by the pet name his mother had given him, but begins to dig for money anyways. "Asshole. Whoops, i meant 'Jeager'. But same thing, right?"

Eren jumps up and slaps a ten on the table. "Oh, it is ON! i never get sick, asshat! Jean's gonna get sick first!"

Mikasa reminds him that, every year since first grade, without fail, Eren has indeed gotten sick. Eren crosses his arms and murmurs something about Jean not needing to know that. 

"It's okay Eren, Annie is the only one who doesn't get sick. We think her Russian heritage has made her immune to all illnesses." Marco says soothingly, pulling Eren back down beside him. 

Mikasa tosses in a dollar and bets on Sasha, just to get it over with.

Eventually almost everyone has placed a bet, including Ymir and Historia, who wandered over in the middle of it, both of them voting on Armin. The pile of money has reached an impressive size, and only Annie and Connie haven't voted.

Connie surveys the table in a frankly over-dramatic fashion, slowly rising to his full five foot two height. "Ladies and gentlemen, and all those who do not fit in such archaic functions such as the gender binary." Armin gives him a quick two-finger salute, their face breaking into a grin. Connie bows to them and resumes. "This year, i place my money on...." His eyes slowly travel around the table before freezing on Annie. "Annie Leonhardt."

Annie lets out a short bark of laughter. "Springer, are you shitting me?"

Connie raises an eyebrow and lets the money in his hand fall on top of the pile on the table.

Annie stands up and throws ten bucks onto the table. "You are a true idiot. Springer is going down first."

They're in the middle of a very intense staring contest that's making Connie sweat and twitch when Reiner hoots and swivels in his seat, dislodging Bertholdt from his shoulder. "Mr. Levi has noticed Thomas!"

They all turn to watch their tiny math teacher stalk over to Thomas, pull the teen up by his sleeve, and half lead, half drag the teen out of the lunchroom, all with an extremely disgusted look on his face. Mikasa uses the distraction to thread her fingers into Annie's and pull her back into her seat. Annie squeezes her hand lightly and gives her a quick peck on the cheek while Ymir speculates whether or not Thomas's overgrown sideburns are the reason why he always gets sick. Mikasa smiles.

* * *

 

Annie doesn't show up for school the next day. Nor does she answer any of Mikasa's worried "Where the hell are you" texts. Connie has a minor freak-out at lunch when he realizes she's missing.

"Oh god what if she's really sick?" he yelps, snatching his bag of doritos away from Sasha before she can eat them all. "She'll kill me!"

"Chill, Springer. Ymir says, yawning. "She's probably just trying to freak you out. She'll be in tomorrow, right as rain."

Nonetheless, Mikasa gets off a few stops early to check in on her. Just in case.

The Leonhardt house is dead silent when Mikasa opens the door, the lights are off, and if it weren't for Annie's car in the driveway, she'd think that no one was home.

"Annie?" she calls out. "You home?" there's a faint sound like a strangled cat that comes from the living room. Mikasa follows it and finds an amoeba-like blob of blankets half on, half off the couch. She prods it with her foot. "Annie?" the blob twitches in a way that must be Annie flipping her off under the blankets. 

"Frrrrrnk orrrff..." The blob says. Mikasa picks Annie up and sets her back fully on the couch and pulls blankets away from around where Annie's head should be.

"Thanks." Annie says, once the blankets have been removed from her face. Her nose and cheeks are bright red, contrasting harshly with the sickly paleness of her skin and the dark purple under her eyes, pale blonde hair sticking up all over the place. Mikasa thinks she looks cute, even when Annie sniffs and wipes her nose on the back of her hand.

"You look like death."

"I feel like it too. I'm sick, 'Kasa." She says thickly, coughing slightly. "Throat hurts, and my head. And my entire body."

Mikasa places a hand on her forehead. "Mm. You've got a fever." She kisses Annie's forehead, then slides a pillow underneath her head. "I'll go make you some tea." She begins to move but Annie grabs her wrist. 

"I'm gonna kill Springer. I always win. I. Always. Win. I can't let him have that satisfaction."

"I know you are."

"Cuddle with mee..."

"I should make you your tea though? To help your throat?"

"Hrrnng. Cuddle first."

"Annie, love, I don't want to get sick."

"Please?"

Mikasa sighs at the puppy dog eyes Annie is giving her, and caves.

"Okay."

She lies down next to Annie, and she shorter girl feebly pushes off most of the blankets to cover Mikasa as well, wrapping an arm around her. Within minutes, Annie is snoring loudly, And Mikasa exhales slowly, resigning herself to the flue as she slowly shuts her eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How dead is Connie do u think  
> i mean it wasn't his fault that Annie got sick but  
> how dead is Connie
> 
> I have a teacher at my school who reminds me so much of Levi. It's uncanny. Except Levi is much shorter. And not as bald.
> 
> Comments and criticism is always appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> posts this at 1 am and scuttles off


End file.
